


The Gift

by Athenias7294



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenias7294/pseuds/Athenias7294
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 15





	The Gift

“Are you sure you’re ok sweetheart?” 

“I’m fine” you lied, hoping that Steve wouldn’t notice. 

The last thing you wanted was to spoil his birthday with your problems. There was a table for 2 reserved at Gentenlin’s and later you were meeting up with Nat and Bucky.

“You’re sure there isn’t anything you want to talk about?” he asked again.

“Yes, I’m fine, I promise.” 

BOOM!

You whirled around from the sink. Steve had hit the concrete island so hard it had cracked.

“That’s it” he growled, “I know you haven’t been fine. I’ve waited for you to come to me but my fucking patience has run out.” 

He pointed his finger down the hallway to the spare bedroom.

“Go.”

The room was more of a catch all space. It contained an old fold out couch, some boxes, a desk and a battered nightstand. An Everlast heavy bag was suspended from the ceiling in the center of the room.

“I know that’s one of your favorite dresses so if you don’t want it ruined I suggest you remove it.” 

While you were undressing Steve unhooked the heavy bag and threaded a chain through the ring in the ceiling. Your heartbeat jumped as you watched him attach the custom red, white and blue padded leather suspension cuffs. 

“Come here.”

His tone left no room for disobedience. When you were standing next to him you raised your arms high over you head. You were forced to stand on your tiptoes as he secured your wrists.

“That’s my good girl” Steve cooed in you ear. “Now tell me what you’ve been hiding.”

The words started to flow like a torrent, your voice soft and small. You told him about the rejection letter you had received from your publisher. You had spent months researching manuscripts, plates, letters and carvings. Weeks of painstaking labor spent writing and rewriting each chapter, trying to make it all cohesive. And it had all been for nothing. Two years of your life wasted. Tears began to fall down your cheeks. Steve gently cupped your face with his hands.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you shut me out?” 

The hurt in his voice broke your heart.

“I didn’t want to ruin your birthday.” 

He tilted your chin up. “Look at me. Don’t you know that the only thing I want in this entire universe is to take care of you?” 

You felt so ashamed. “I’m so sorry. I should have told you.”

Steve kissed your forehead. “I’ll make it all better.”

“Close your eyes baby.” 

You felt the satin blindfold settle into place. Steve’s fingers trailed down your back.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” you whispered.

He smacked your ass. “Yes what?” 

“Yes Master, I’m ready.”

“Much better.” 

Even though you were expecting it the first lash made you jerk. You gritted your teeth, trying not to scream. On the 4th lash you cried out, unable to stop the sound from escaping. By the 10th lash you were beyond forming words. The pain was excruciating. 

But there was peace in this suffering. With every lash your world narrowed until all that remained was the pain. All your worries, fears, and uncertainties faded away, leaving a clean slate behind. You lost track of blows at 20. 

Time passed. The burning sensation spread from your back. Your body began to thrum. The slight rush of air from the motion of the flogger made your skin break out in goosebumps. Your nipples grew hard. A different heat started to bloom. Steve slipped his arm around your waist, holding you up while he freed your arms from the cuffs.

“Please” you whimpered.

“I know what you need baby. I’ll take good care of you.” 

He walked you over to the couch, bending you over. You pushed your ass back towards him, wiggling against his jeans.

“Please” you whimpered again.

“Please what?” 

“Please fuck me Master, please.” 

You heard his jeans unzip and felt them pool behind your feet. Draping himself over you Steve wrapped one hand around your throat and the other dug into your hip. A muffled scream erupted from your lips as his cock slammed into your sopping pussy. Unable to brace yourself your body flopped like a rag doll with every thrust. Steve slipped his hand down, his thumb drawing circles around your swollen clit. His hand tightened around your throat, restricting your air. Dots formed before your eyes.

Without warning your orgasm ripped through you. Your body tightened around Steve as you bucked against him. Immediately his pace increased. The slapping sound of your bodies meeting echoed in the room. Another orgasm started to build. You felt Steve’s dick grow fuller and knew he was close. Desperately needing to cum again you did your best to match his rhythm. He had stopped moving his thumb so you tried to grind your clit against it. His strokes became erratic. Moments later him stiffened, shooting his cum deep inside you. You were teetering on the edge.

“Please Master, please I need to cum” you keened.

Steve chuckled. “You don’t get to cum again sweetheart. You lied to me. That’s not acceptable behavior. You’re lucky I’m not spending the evening edging you.” He kissed the nape of your neck. 

He was nothing if not thorough with his aftercare. The endorphin high that you had been riding began to dissipate. With the loss came the inevitable drop. Your body started to shake. Steve pulled you into his arms, cradling you against his chest. He made his way to the bedroom, stopping only long enough to grab the bottle of coconut oil from the desk.

Once in the bedroom he sat on the edge of the bed and scooted back until he was touching the headboard. Bending you forward he gently worked the oil into you bruised back. When he was finished you snuggled against him, yawning loudly. Grabbing your weighted blanket, he covered both of you and began to rock you like a small child.

“I’m so proud of you sweetheart. You embraced the pain I offered beautifully and with no complaint.”

Steve stroked your cheek while he continued, “You trusted that I knew what was best for you.” 

He leaned down and kissed you softly on the lips. “Your trust and obedience are the only gifts I care about. Nothing could ever compare. I couldn’t stand it if I lost either.” 

You looked up at him, eyes shining with tears.

“I’m so sorry Steve. I never meant to hurt you.” 

Your hand snaked down his chest landing on his cock. He was still slick with your juices. Your hand moved up and down with ease. 

“I promise not to keep secrets from you again.” 

He kissed you harder this time.

“Why don’t you get down on your knees and show me just how sorry you are.” 

“Happy birthday Capt” you whispered as you rolled from his lap onto the floor.


End file.
